I Will Remember All
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sekuel dari Don't You Remember? Lanjutan perjalanan hidup mereka setelah empat tahun berjalan. Di mana sang blonde kecelakaan dan melupakan semua kenangan yang telah mereka lalui. Dapatkah Sasuke membuatnya percaya? RnR?


Sekuel dari Don't You Remember? Lanjutan perjalanan hidup mereka setelah empat tahun berjalan. Di mana sang blonde kecelakaan dan melupakan semua kenangan yang telah mereka lalui. Dapatkah Sasuke membuatnya percaya? RnR?

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**I Will Remember All**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih ingat rasanya dilupakan? Tak ingin mengulangnya lagi? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian harus memilih, melupakan atau dilupakan?

.

"_Teme_, dengarkan aku...!" seru Naruto karena dari tadi sang kekasih terus memandangi layar laptopnya tanpa sedikit pun merespon ucapan Naruto-ralat-ya, sang kekasih memang merespon tetapi dengan kata 'hn' dan 'hn'.

"Pacaran terus aja sama laptop!" Naruto menghamburkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"..."

"Jawab aku, _Teme_...! Kau kenapa? Sudah bosan bersamaku? Empat tahun kita bersama, dan aku dikalahkan dengan skripsi? Skripsi, _Teme_? Kau lebih mencintai skripsimu?"

"..."

"Hah, bicara dengan batu. Malam Minggu bersama patung Uchiha."

"..."

"Kau kenapa, _Teme_? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja! Kenapa kau tidak menciumku selagi aku mengoceh seperti ini?"

"Diam. Kau ingin kucium? Nafsu sekali kau. Sudah berapa kali kau kucium dan sekarang kau meminta lagi? Benar-benar rakus," respon Sasuke setelah dia diam dari tadi dan pemilik mata safir langsung membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Aku pulang dulu. Kau pengganggu, _Dobe_," ia menyampirkan tasnya di pundak kiri dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Tunggu," mata safir itu berkaca-kaca. Tanggannya menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme_? Kau ada masalah? Skripsimu membingungkan? Kenapa kau aneh hari ini?" suara cempreng itu terdengar tercekat.

Sasuke melepas paksa tangan Naruto, "Aku mau pulang. Jangan menggangguku, bodoh," ia melangkah menuju pintu lalu memutar knopnya. Mata safir Naruto masih memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih hingga sosok Sasuke tak terpantul lagi dari iris safirnya.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah Naruto. Sandiwara sukses! Hatinya terkikik geli. Ekspresi Naruto tadi benar-benar menunjukkan kalau aktingnya berhasil. Dasar _Dobe_ konyol, mudah sekali kau kubodohi, batinnya senang. Kalian tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Seminggu lagi tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober, Naruto akan berulang tahun yang ke-21. Sasuke sengaja melakukan hal ini supaya Naruto sedih lalu,_ Tara...! Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto..!_ Si _Dobe_ itu pasti akan menangis haru. Ya. Itu adalah rencana manusia. Kita tidak pernah tahu, kan, apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan?

**XxXxXxX**

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Hihi! Seperti itu ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan skripsimu?"

"Tidak jauh beda dengan skripsimu. Butuh banyak relevansi."

Itulah yang terdengar di telinganya. Ia mendekam di koridor sempit agar tak diketahui oleh orang yang melakukan pembicaraan tadi. Bibirnya bergetar. Mata safirnya membuka tanpa cahaya. Tangannya terasa kaku. Penglihatannya tak salah. Tadi Sasuke bersama... Sakura. Padahal, dia buru-buru ke universitas Sasuke dan berharap lelaki tersebut tak lagi bersikap seperti kemarin Sabtu. Selama sehari kemarin mereka bahkan tak bertemu, berbicara dengan telepon pun tidak. Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya hari ini... dengan mata kepalanya sendiri... Apakah ini sebuah tanda? Apakah tanpa sepengetahuannya Sasuke... selingkuh? Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Tidak mungkin. Dia yakin Sasuke setia. Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi?

_Skip_

Lelaki kuning jabrik itu tak kunjung tidur. Matanya tak mau terpejam. Berulangkali ia memandang layar ponselnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 00.30. Apa yang ditunggu lelaki ini? Kenapa ia tak juga tidur?

'Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku, _Teme_? Paling tidak, berikan kabar...!' keluhnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, hatinya terasa sakit. Wall fb, tidak dijawab. Mention twitter, sama saja. SMS, nihil. Telepon, reject. 'Maumu apa, _Teme_...? Kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu?'

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru ia membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From : Sasuke_

_Jangan temui aku lagi. Aku sibuk. Jangan ke kampusku lagi. Kau punya kampus sendiri, kan?_

_Reply to : Sasuke_

_Apa maksudmu? Kau kenapa?_

Nihil. Hingga pukul 5 pagi tak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Mata Naruto sudah seperti kantung panda. Ia menguapnya beberapa kali sambil memegang ponselnya erat. Ia benar-benar harus bertemu Sasuke. Hari ini juga. Harus! Tapi, sebelumnya, biarkan mata safir menutup sebentar saja.

**XxXxXxX**

"Nonton? Sudah lama sekali kau tak mengajakku nonton."

"Hn. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja. Mungkin ini bisa jadi awal yang baik untuk kita."

Percakapan itu terhenti. Mata emerald juga onyx memandang heran lelaki kuning jabrik yang sudah _stay_ di hadapan mereka.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan dengan manusia satu ini," Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke hendak membawa Sasuke pergi namun buru-buru Sasuke menepisnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Sudah kubilang kan, jangan menemuiku," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?!" bentak Naruto, "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, ha? Kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto? Kau kumat lagi ya? Padahal sudah empat tahun berlalu kau masih saja mengejar Sasuke," sindir Sakura.

"Kau tidak menceritakan hubungan kita pada Sakura?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Naruto!" bentak Sakura, "Kukira, setelah empat tahun terlewat, kau akan berubah, ternyata sama saja."

"Ayo kita pergi, Sakura. Di sini memuakkan," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Naruto disusul Sakura di belakangnya.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya membulat. Melihat dua sejoli tadi pun ia tak sanggup. Hatinya terasa sakit. Perih. Matanya memanas. Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?

Sementara itu, Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Ekspresi Naruto tadi menunjukkan bahwa rencananya telah berhasil. Untungnya, dia tidak pernah menceritakan hubungan mereka pada Sakura dan itu pasti akan membuat Naruto tambah sakit hati. Yah, si Uchiha ini pasti akan menceritakan hubungan mereka saat Naruto telah berulang tahun.

**XxXxXxX**

Seharian penuh Naruto tak keluar dari kamarnya. Kuliah pun ia tidak minat. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Sasuke sama sekali tak menghubunginya ataupun minta maaf dan itu membuat pria blonde ini resah di kamar.

_Skip_

Naruto menghampiri kampus Sasuke lagi namun tak ada batang hidung lelaki tersebut. Ia mengitari seluruh kampus hingga matanya melihat Sasuke yang... ya, Sasuke sedang disuapi Sakura di taman belakang sekolah. Tangannya yang memegang pagar besi melemah, hatinya bertambah sakit, tubuhnya terjatuh di tanah. Mata safir itu masih memandangi mereka dengan tatapan nanar.

"Naruto?" Sakura yang melihat Naruto langsung menghampiri pria tersebut namun si pirang malah melaju ke arah Sasuke dan memukul pria tersebut hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Bibir pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme_?!" bentak Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu memegang tangan pemuda pirang itu agar tak memukul Sasuke lagi.

"Kau, apa maumu, ha? Jika sudah bosan denganku, katakan saja! Jangan bermesraan dengan wanita lain di belakangku!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Cih. Kau mengesalkan. Kau menggangguku," kata Sasuke tajam.

"Jadi, kau memang mengharapkan kita putus? Kau sudah jadi _straight_? Oke! Aku muak melihatmu lagi!" mata safir itu menampakkan kebencian lalu segera pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun? Hah, penyakit gay Naruto kumat lagi sepertinya."

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Ia memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah. Mata Naruto tadi, benar-benar menampakkan kebencian. Apa dia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh?

_Skip_

"Kau jahat, _Teme_! Berani sekali kau mengkhianatiku! Apa salahku padamu, ha? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Kenapa malah memberiku kenangan-kenangan manis?" keluh Naruto sambil memasukkan kenangannya bersama Sasuke mulai dari foto, album, gantungan kunci, souvenir, dan benda-benda yang sudah diberikan Sasuke padanya ke dalam karung. Ia menyeret karung besar itu ke tempat sampah depan rumahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke," katanya setelah meletakkan karung itu ke tempat sampah. Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah namun setelah mencapai daun pintu, ia kembali lagi ke tempat sampah tadi. Ada rasa sayang di benaknya. Apa barang-barang ini pantas dibuang? Bahkan ia tak menyisakan satu pun kenangan mereka. _Kalau begitu, kujual saja!_ Itulah pikiran bodohnya untuk membuatnya tertawa. _Tapi dia telah menyakitiku bahkan tanpa kata-kata. Aku tak mau larut dalam kesedihan ini. Semakin cepat kenanganmu dibuang, semakin cepat aku melupakanmu._

**XxXxXxX**

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di hidupnya. Jiwanya terasa kosong apalagi dia harus mengumbar senyum palsu di hadapan teman-temannya. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Semua temannya mengucapkan selamat. Tetapi hatinya tak kunjung bahagia. Ia ingin ucapan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke meskipun akan beresiko dia akan bertambah sulit melupakan pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Ponselnya bergetar, buru-buru ia mengangkatnya.

"Hai, _Dobe_," sapa suara di seberang sana. Sudah dipastikan hati Naruto sekarang berdenyut sakit.

"Ada apa, _Teme_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Bisa temui aku malam nanti? Kutunggu kau pukul 7 di taman biasa."

"Menemuimu? Kau ingin aku tersakiti lagi?" ucap Naruto sengit.

"Kita belum putus, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin kita putus? Itu keputusan sepihak, _Dobe_."

"Setelah yang kaulakukan padaku kemarin? Sudah bosan pada Sakura? Tidak bisa menjadi _straight_? Aku cuma mainan buatmu?" ucap Naruto mendramatisir.

"Temui saja aku malam nanti. Aku pasti akan menunggumu."

Tut tut tut

"Cih! Dia mengacuhkanku lagi! Apa maksudnya? Apa dia ingin memberiku _surprise_? Ini bukan _surprise_, _Teme_! Ini sudah keterlaluan!" Naruto menutup layar ponselnya dengan kasar.

_Skip_

Lelaki kuning jabrik itu berkaca di depan cermin. Ia pasti akan datang memenuhi permintaan Sasuke. Dia butuh bicara dengan lelaki raven itu. Setelah dirasa cukup imut, ia bergegas menuju taman tempat mereka biasa bersama.

Sasuke sudah menunggu di sana. Sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyalakan kembang api, sudah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun beserta lilinnya, pemain biola yang sengaja disewanya juga anak-anak kecil yang disuruhnya membawa balon warna-warni. Malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang spesial baginya juga bagi Naruto. Tinggal menunggu pemuda pirang itu datang dan terkejut karena kejutan ini.

Sasuke mencari sosok Naruto. Lelaki raven itu yakin pasti Naruto akan datang. Karena itu ia melihat sekeliling taman untuk memberi aba-aba pada semuanya. Dia berjalan menuju jalan raya. Ya, di antara mobil yang berlalu lalang tampak sosok kuning jabrik yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Sasuke sudah memberi aba-aba pada pemain biola tersebut untuk memainkan biola. Kembang api bermekaran di langit. Balon perlahan-lahan terbang ke angkasa. Gelembung-gelembung sabun berhamburan di taman tersebut. Naruto tercengang dibuatnya apalagi sekarang Sasuke menghampirinya seolah seperti pangeran yang akan memungut tuan putri dan yang membuat Naruto lebih tercengang lagi adalah ada mobil dari arah kanan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sayangnya Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh. Sasuke tidak boleh kecelakaan lagi. Sasuke tidak boleh melupakannya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tahukah dia rasanya dilupakan?

"Awas, _Teme_...!"

Terdengar klakson mobil dan...

Ciiittt...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku lagi, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya."

Mata safir itu menutup hingga sang Uchiha yang tergeletak ke tanah akibat dorongannya meneriakkan nama kekasihnya tersebut.

"NARUTO...!"

_Skip_

Dokter yang keluar dari ruangan Naruto menghembuskan nafas, "Seperti penyakitmu sebelumnya. Dia amnesia. Sama persis seperti kau dulu. Sampai di mana dia akan lupa, aku belum tahu. Kemungkinan lebih parah darimu. Mungkin dia bisa saja melupakanmu," ucap Dokter Tsunade sedih.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum. Lebih baik kau menjenguknya besok. Dia perlu menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi semuanya."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Apakah semuanya akan berakhir sama seperti saat dia melupakan Naruto? Apakah nanti Naruto akan mempercayai ucapannya? Apakah... berbagai pikiran negatif menggelayuti pikirannya. Mengapa ini harus terjadi lagi? Bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkan Naruto? Mengingat perjuangan Naruto dulu.. Naruto saja bisa menyadarkannya! Ia pasti bisa! Ia pasti bisa menyadarkan Naruto.

**XxXxXxX**

Semua akan dimulai dari sini. Semua tentang cinta kalian akan lenyap mulai hari ini. Sudah tahu, kan rasanya dilupakan? Sama seperti saat kau melupakannya. Sama seperti saat kau mengata-ngatainya. Kau akan merasakannya. Rasa sakit yang dulu pernah kau berikan. Kau juga harus membayarnya. Dia tak salah. Tuhan tak salah. Tapi, Tuhan adil, bukan?

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil meletakkan sekantung buah jeruk.

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Hn."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Hm. Aku sudah dengar dari dokter. Aku melupakan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Hehe.. Kukira aku masih SMP. Ternyata sudah kuliah rupanya," Naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke merasa teriris. Tujuh tahun? Itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

"Apa kau mengenalku selama tujuh tahun ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu selama lima tahun tetapi karena aku juga terkena amnesia sepertimu aku kehilangan satu tahun berharga itu," jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya! Kalau dihitung, berarti kau teman SMA-ku?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, "Bagaimana menceritakannya, ya? Aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya."

"Maksudmu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kisah kita berdua benar-benar rumit, Naruto."

Naruto berdeham, "Aku jadi merasa risih dengan omonganmu tadi," ia mengusap belakang lehernya karena merinding. Entah karena apa.

"Aku tidak bisa sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya seperti saat kau menceritakanku dulu. Kau yang ceplas-ceplos dan percaya diri-"

"Apa maksudmu?" potong Naruto tak mengerti. IQ-nya yang pas-pasan ditambah loading yang lama, tak bisa mencerna setiap kata yang diungkapkan Sasuke.

"_Dobe_-maksudku Naruto, kita berpacaran. Jika dihitung secara resmi, kita sudah berhubungan lima tahun dan aku hanya merasakannya empat tahun," jelas Sasuke dengan harap-harap cemas Naruto akan percaya atau tidak meskipun ia tahu si _Dobe_ di depannya ini tidak akan percaya.

Cukup lama Naruto mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Lalu setelah ucapan tadi berhasil dicernanya, ia menanggapi, "Cih. Dasar pria _gay_. Kau pasti yang menyelamatkanku dan memanfaatkan amnesiaku ini, kan? Sudahlah, aku tahu aku ini imut. Kenapa lelaki tampan sepertimu tak mencari wanita saja?" katanya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Harus kumulai dari mana, ya?" Sasuke mendesah frustrasi. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Menyadarkan pacarnya yang sesama jenis.

"Kalau begitu, biar kulihat seberapa jauh kau mampu berbohong!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Kau ingin aku mulai dari mana? Tunggu! Ini bukan main-main, _Dobe_. Aku serius," Sasuke menatap tajam ke iris Naruto sedang Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"_Dobe_, _Dobe_, _Dobe_, memangnya aku sebodoh itu apa? Dasar _Teme_!" seru Naruto hingga membuat Sasuke merasa senang, bahagia, bahkan tanpa ingatan pun, Naruto mampu menyebutnya _Teme_. Sepenggal panggilan sayang dari Naruto untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau mengerikan jika sedang tersenyum," komentar Naruto.

"Sekarang, diingatanmu, ada alasan kenapa kau memanggilku _Teme_."

Senyum di wajah Naruto merekah, "Hah! Memang dulu kita eperti apa?"

"Empat tahun yang lalu aku terkena kecelakaan dan amnesia. Sama seperti kau. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kita berpacaran. Tapi kau berhasil meyakinkanku. Aku memang tidak ingat awal perkenalan kita tetapi kau menceritakannya dan saat itu kau berharap aku percaya. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Tetapi banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku mulai mempercayaimu. Semua berlangsung menyenangkan selama empat tahun ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi... maksudmu ini seperti putar balik? Dulu kau yang amnesia dan sekarang aku yang amnesia? Lucu sekali!" Naruto terkekeh.

"Benar-benar rumit, kan?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Sakura.. Sakura..," dia harus jujur mengatakannya. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam hubungan mereka, "Sakura menolakmu."

"Menolakku?" tanyanya _shock_, "Bagaimana mungkin, kita sudah dekat sejak SD. Pasti ada lelaki lain! Ya, aku yakin ada lelaki lain yang menghancurkan hubungan kami! Siapa lelaki itu? Siapa?" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Aku."

"K-Kau? Heh, aku bertambah yakin, ini pasti rencanamu untuk memisahkan aku dari Sakura-chan, kan?" bentak Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _Dobe_!" onyx itu mengunci safir yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci, "Aku juga telah disakiti oleh gadis itu. Sama sepertimu."

"Jadi kau menganggapku pelampiasan? Jika tidak ada kau, Sakura-chan tidak mungkin menolakku."

"Hah! Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya? Padahal dia sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu!"

"Itu semua karena kau! Kau yang membuatnya menjauhiku!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan hubungan kita yang sudah empat tahun itu?"

"Mana buktinya?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya. Di dompet itu, terdapat fotonya dan juga Naruto.

"Ha... Aku tahu sekarang! Kau pasti fansku dan hobi ngedit fotoku, kan?"

"K-Kau...," Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Baik, baik, sudah jangan menggangguku, kata dokter besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Karena ponselku juga rusak... Bisakah kau meminta Sakura-chan kemari?"

"_Dobe_! Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku!"

"Buat apa aku mengerti? Kau siapa? Untuk apa aku harus mengerti?"

"Cih. Kenapa harus Sakura?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang masuk dan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Ka-Kau siapa?"

"Na-Naruto-kun tidak mengenalku? Aku Hinata, teman SMA-mu."

"Hinata, tolong singkirkan lelaki ini dari hadapanku! Aku muak melihatnya!"

Mata lavender itu menatap Sasuke.

"Cih! _Dobe_!" Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar itu dengan rasa marah juga jengkel. Giginya bergeretak menahan emoshnya. Hatinya sakit. Matanya perih. Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa harus Naruto?

**XxXxXxX**

Sudah menyerah? Cuma segitu semangatmu? Tak ingin menyadarkannya lagi? Kau menyebut dirimu pacarnya tetapi tak punya semangat untuk menyadarkannya? Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah. Pertahankan dia. Apapun yang akan dilakukan takdir, pertahankan dia. Meskipun ingatannya tidak bisa kembali, paling tidak buat dia mencintaimu lagi. Buat dia mencintaimu dari awal.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sakura-chan! Akhirnya aku menemukan kampusmu," serunya girang setelah dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini pun Sasuke tak menemuinya lagi dan itu membuatnya lega. Menyerahkah lelaki itu?

"Naruto? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Hehe.. Tentu saja bertemu denganmu."

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sakura-chan tahu kalau aku sakit?"

"Hah," Sakura menghela nafas, "Penyakit gay-mu yang kelewat akut. Eh, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura pada lelaki yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke langsung merangkul Naruto dan sontak membuat iris emerald dan safir terkaget.

"Eh? Apa yang kaulakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku dan si _Dobe_ ini sebenarnya berpacaran. Kita sudah lima tahun pacaran dan belum mengucap kata putus."

"Dasar kau pria _gay_! Sakura-chan, yang dikatakannya tidak benar! Mana mau aku berpacaran dengannya! Aku kan mencintai-" ucapan Naruto berhenti ketika didapatinya Sakura terlihat marah dan hampir menangis.

"Apa maksud kalian?" bentak gadis itu, "Dulu, kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya Sasuke-kun! Dan sekarang, kenapa Sasuke-kun mengaku sebagai pacarmu? Kalian ingin mempermainkanku dengan sandiwara kalian?" Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan beberapa tetes air mata.

Sasuke menghela nafas bersalah sedang Naruto masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, "Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Sudah dengar kan, _Dobe_? Aku minta maaf tidak menceritakan hubungan kita padanya."

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku mengejarmu? Mengaku sebagai pacarmu? Mana mungkin!" Naruto melepas paksa rangkulan Sasuke dan meninggalkan pria raven itu dengan frustasi. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto uring-uringan di kamarnya. Apakah benar sebelum dia amnesia dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya Sasuke? Di depan Sakura? Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu? _Oh God_... Kenapa ia harus amnesia dan uring-uringan seperti ini?

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan itu membuatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri pintu.

"K-Kau?" katanya kaget begitu membuka pintu.

"Hai, _Dobe_."

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya membawakanmu ini. Ini adalah album kenangan kita," Sasuke menyodorkan album besar yang dibawanya.

Tatapan Naruto melembut, ia menggeser badannya ke kiri, "Silakan masuk. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang menuntunnya memasuki kamar pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke sedikit aneh melihat kamar Naruto yang terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Kau merenovasi kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menuju meja belajar Naruto yang kosong melompong.

"Tidak. Sejak aku amnesia kamarku tampak seperti ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu, tangan Sasuke mengepal dan menggebrak meja belajar Naruto dengan keras. Lama ia tertunduk menahan amarahnya.

"Dasar _Dobe_! Apa yang kaulakukan pada kenangan kita? Kenapa kau membuangnya? Kenapa kau bertindak bodoh ha?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ke-Kenangan kita? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Cih! Sekarang, bagaimana cara agar aku bisa membuatmu ingat? Oh ya, jejaring sosialmu."

"Eh? Aku punya jejaring sosial?"

"K-Kau lupa?"

"Setahuku aku tidak punya. Yah, aku agak gaptek," Naruto nyengir, "Lalu, kenapa aku membuang semua kenangan kita? Aku pasti punya alasan kan?"

Akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kemarahan Naruto, tentang kejutan yang direncanakannya saat _Dobe_ ini berulangtahun.

"Kau pasti membuang mereka semua karena itu. Dan ini adalah foto-foto kita yang sudah aku rangkum," Naruto menerima album itu dan membuka lembar demi lembar, "Pergi ke pantai saat musim panas, melihat kembang api, pulang sekolah bersama...," Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku belum bisa mempercayaimu karena itu aku akan mencari kenangan kita yang telah kulupakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menautkan alis.

"Aku akan membawa album ini. Tunjukkan aku tempat-tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi. Aku harus menemukannya, kenangan yang telah hilang itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan pergi sendirian, _Dobe_!"

"Heh, kau tinggal menunjukkan tempatnya dan aku akan mendatanginya. Jangan memedulikanku. Jika waktunya sudah tiba aku pasti akan kembali. Lanjutkan kuliahmu, _Teme_. Jadilah seorang dokter. Buatlah skripsimu dengan baik. Mungkin kejadian ini bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk kita. Kau tahu, jika kita memang berhubungan, aku tak akan memungkirinya. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang hanyalah waktu."

"_Do_-_Dobe_."

"Jangan khawatir, _Teme_. Aku pasti akan kembali, entah itu untuk bersamamu atau untuk melupakanmu."

**XxXxXxX**

Dia pergi. Dengan berbekal album dan tempat-tempat yang telah kautunjukkan dia pergi mencari kebenaran-kebenaran atas cinta kalian. Jangan mengejarnya, kelak kalau ia memang milikmu dia pasti akan kembali padamu. Jangan pula melupakan permintaannya.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto memandang laut yang sekarang sepi pengunjung. Dengan tas ransel dan album di tangan, ia menatap laut luas di hadapannya. Menikmati semilir angin, mencoba merasakan kembali kenangan yang telah hilang.

"Kak Naruto," panggil seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengamati anak itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tumben Kakak kemari. Ada masalah?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Apakah aku sering kemari?"

"Ya. Setiap liburan musim panas. Kakak selalu kemari bersama Kak Sasuke. Kakak tak ingat?"

"Hehe.. Aku amnesia. Siapa namamu?"

"Amnesia? Aku Konohamaru," katanya sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang ompong.

"Hm. Bisa kau menceritakan apa yang aku dan Sasuke lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu!" Konohamaru duduk di pasir putih diikuti Naruto, "Setiap liburan musim panas Kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke datang kemari. Kalian selalu bersama. Hehe..."

"Apa yang biasanya kita lakukan?"

"Tahun kemarin kalian memendam botol harapan di dekat karang sana."

"Botol harapan?" Naruto menautkan alis.

"Kalian adalah manusia gila. Kak Naruto terus memaksa Kak Sasuke untuk menulis sebuah harapan dan memendamnya."

"Benarkah?"

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke begitu Konohamaru selesai berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Kak Naruto percaya."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apakah benar Kak Naruto terkena amnesia?"

"Dia menyangka dirinya masih SMP."

"Pasti sulit dilupakan oleh orang yang kita sayangi," Konohamaru terlihat sedih.

"Begitulah. Ini cokelat yang telah kujanjikan."

Konohamaru menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku senang membantu kalian. Aku harap liburan musim panas nanti kalian kembali ke sini lagi bersama-sama."

.

Naruto menggali pasir di dekat batu karang. Ternyata nasibnya baik, ia langsung menemukan dua botol yang terikat dengan pita merah. Buru-buru ia membuka tutup botol itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

_Semoga si Dobe itu selalu tersenyum ceria. Sasuke._

"Harapan macam apa ini? Singkat sekali! Yah, cocok dengan wajahnya. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa menyukainya!" Naruto membuka membaca harapan di kertas yang satunya.

_Kami-sama, semoga yang baik-baik selalu Kau berikan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintainya. Jangan pisahkan kami. Naruto._

Naruto terduduk lesu. "Hah... Kami-sama... Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah kulupakan? Apakah aku harus memulai kenangan itu dari awal?"

.

.

.

"Naruto? Itu kau?" suara seorang wanita menyapanya begitu ia sampai di penginapan dekat pantai.

"Ah...," belum sempat Naruto menjawab Bibi itu buru-buru memotongnya.

"Kau tidak bersama Sasuke? Ayo, masuk! Aku buatkan mi ramen kesukaanmu!"

"Apakah aku dan Sasuke sering menginap di sini?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kalian selalu menginap di sini setiap liburan musim panas."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi memandang laut sore yang hangat. Menikmati kicau burung yang kembali ke peraduan. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata onyx memerhatikan dari tadi di balik sebatang pohon. Matanya menampakkan sedikit kekecewaan dan raut wajah pasrah. Sudah sebulan ia menguntit Naruto dan sepertinya pria blonde itu tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan kembali ke Konoha. Akhirnya dia menyerah mengikuti Naruto. Ia akan kembali ke Konoha dan melanjutkan skripsinya, menjalani hidup tanpa Uzumaki Naruto.

Masih memandangi laut. Pemuda blonde itu mencoba merangkai kenangan-kenangan yang ia dapat dari tempat ini. Saat Konohamaru menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, saat ia menemukan botol harapan, Bibi pemilik penginapan yang mengenal mereka, tempat yang sama persis dengan foto di album yang dibawanya. Kurang apalagi? Ia menghela nafas, membayangkan kejadian saat bersama Sasuke membuatnya tenang.

_Aku pasti akan mengingat semuanya. Aku pasti akan mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah kita alami. Dan aku juga pasti akan menemukan alasan mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu. Saat aku mencari semua kebenaran ini, kejarlah mimpimu di sana. Ketika aku kembali, semoga hatimu masih berpihak padaku._

**XxXxXxX**

Mereka berpisah. Si pria blonde terus mencari kebenaran dari album yang dibawanya. Berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain. Terus berjalan. Terus bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terus melangkah dan menyusun kenangan demi kenangan yang pernah dilupakannya. Terus mencari sampai hatinya benar-benar mantap untuk kembali.

Sementara si pria raven terus berkutat dengan laptopnya, mendengarkan semua yang disampaikan dosen pembimbing dengan seksama. Pergi ke perpus untuk mencari relevansi dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dia bersungguh-sungguh melakukan ini. Dia harus menjadi apa yang diinginkan si blonde.

Jarak dua tahun akhirnya terselesaikan dan sekarang waktunya pertemuan...

**XxXxXxX**

Si raven yang tengah membaca beberapa brosur di papan pengumuman menyunggingkan sedikit senyum kecut, "Sudah dua tahun ya? Menjadi dokter tanpa dirimu.."

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme_? Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu!"

Mata onyx itu menoleh ke sumber suara cempreng. Didapatinya pemuda kuning jabrik tengah merekahkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Senyum juga terpancar dari wajah putih sang bungsu Uchiha. "Hehe.. Aku kembali, Sasuke," perlahan kaki tan itu mendekat, dekat, dan akhirnya berhasil memeluk pemuda raven yang tadi berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"_Teme_, maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu. Aku tidak akan memungkiri perasaanku lagi. Begitu banyak kenangan yang kauberikan tetapi dengan mudah aku melupakannya. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya kembali."

Mata onyx itu melembut. Perlahan tangan putihnya mengusap permata kuning, "Tidak apa-apa, _Dobe_. Ayo kita mulai dari awal."

"Terima kasih, _Teme_. Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu lagi.."

**XxXxXxX**

Benar-benar indah bukan saat orang yang kita cintai kembali kepada kita. Memang butuh waktu yang lama tetapi asal kita sabar semua itu pasti akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

**SELESAI**

Fic gaje dari Tika. Yosh! Tika ucapkan terimakasih yang udah baca fic ini bahkan jika ada yang review dan ngefave Tika ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Tanpa ingatan, hati pasti akan melupakan. Tanpa ingatan, orang yang dulunya saling mencintai akan saling melupakan.

Jadi ingatan itu perlu. Yehe.. Jangan main-main dengan otak kita. Alangkah baiknya jika kalian menulis diary. Bye.. Tika pamit.. Maaf jika fic ini tidak memuaskan...


End file.
